


Last night I dreamed again.

by lonelyroads



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, an hour's worth of slightly-polished writing, idk - Freeform, timeloopy stuff, uMMMmm, will have art if i can ever figure it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyroads/pseuds/lonelyroads
Summary: Someone dreams (again?) and wakes up to see themself change.





	Last night I dreamed again.

Last night I dreamed again.

 

I dreamed again last night. The sky was a velvety indigo and the harvest moon hung low in the sky. I dreamed about you again, sitting at the foot of an ancient pine tree, naming stars. I dreamed about fire again today. The tree was surrounded by a sea of flames, and I dreamed you were sitting at the foot of the tree, looking for shapes in the smoke. 

_ I don’t usually think too much about the things these things might mean. _

I dreamed of rain last night. The clouds were grey and the smoke was grey, and when it rained it rained black water, colored dark with ashes. I dreamed about you again last night. The tree was blazing and you were standing there, head turned up to the sky, tracks of grey staining your cheeks.

_ I don’t know how to sleep and be still. _

I dreamed again today. The sky was black and wind lashed the trees and bushes, black rain staining the ground and buildings. Lightning lit up the world, flashes of sight and then the cannon-fire sound of thunder. I dreamed about you today. You stood in a field, hands raised up to the cathedrals in the storm, and when you called out, the lightning came down towards you in bright spears, blinding me with their intensity.

I dreamed again today. You stood in a field and gathered lightning and when you turned to me your eyes were like discs of light and your hands were ashy grey. I dreamed that a storm lived in your veins. 

_ The thing about dreams. _

I dreamed of you in a hundred places, but I remember only two. You sat beneath an ancient, lonely tree and whispered secrets to it, then watched it burn. Millenia later (though perhaps not so many as you thought) you stood in its place and called down a storm into your skin.

_ Is that sometimes they are not dreams. _

I saw you in class today, wearing grey and blue and when you turned to me your eyes flickered with trapped lightning and sparks skittered over your storm-grey hands.

( _ They are warnings _ )

I dreamed again last night. I think it was last night.

You were not there.

It was raining as I stood under a burning tree, staring at the clouds and feeling black rain carve rivers down my cheeks.

( _ Tell me if I am observed _ )

I dreamed again last night.

You might have been there, I think. I’m not sure.

I sat beneath an ancient pine and named the night.

( _ Where am I _ )

I dreamed again last night. I watched a wall of fire ( _ of heat+O _ _ 2 _ _ +fuel _ ) and found dragons in the smoke. 

( _ Who am I _ )

I dreamed last night.

I stood beneath a stormy sky and raised my hands to the lightning. 

I dreamed I had a storm in my veins.

( _ I think I remember the moon. It was big, round as an apple and gold as a pear. _ )

I’m dreaming.

I’m awake.

My hands are thunderhead black and my eyes are the light of lightning. 

I am the eye of the hurricane, the calm before the storm.

I am-

_ I am- _

~~ I am Flicker ~~

_ I ~~am Tempest~~ _

**I am Erin Sanar** , and I do not dream.


End file.
